


Play the Music in Me

by Queen_Saru



Category: Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Music
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-11
Updated: 2011-09-11
Packaged: 2017-10-23 15:20:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/251891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Saru/pseuds/Queen_Saru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Massu loves to make people move.  In more ways than one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Play the Music in Me

It wasn't exactly a career where he could impress people with in a conversation, but Massu loved his job. He loved feeling the heavy beats of the music as they thrummed through the soles of his shoes and into his body, he loved watching the people on the dance floor as they swayed and moved to the songs that he mixed, and on nights like tonight, he loved meeting the eyes of a pretty young man and knowing he could make him _move_ with the beat of his song.

Full lips turning up, Massu didn't look away from the gorgeous boy's dark eyes as he flipped on a new record and seamlessly moved into a new song, hands spinning the records effortlessly.

The heavy bass line of the new song pulsed through the club, and from the edges of his vision, Massu could see as couples on the dance floor moved closer together until they were swaying and grinding in a parody of dancing that was more like vertical sex.

Still, his gaze never left the other man's, even if he was wearing sunglasses despite the dim lights of the club and he knew the man couldn't tell he was even looking at him. He watched as the slender brunet began to move to the music, looking gorgeous and ethereal and not at all like an idiot, nevermind the fact that he was dancing alone.

Moving from one song to the next, Massu continued to play songs that all but screamed sex, even if he couldn't leave his booth up above the dance floor that looked out over the men and women grinding and writhing to the rhythms that he spun. For the first time ever, he wished he could take a break so that he could feel that man's smooth looking skin under his hands, and move against him, to be the music on his body.

The tiniest of smiles curved the man's mouth, and Massu was sure he felt it like it was a touch between his legs when his tongue came out to wet the soft flesh of his lips.

Taking the challenge, Massu did his best to play every song that he had that would make the man move to sensual beats, never looking away from him and letting him silently know that as soon as the night was over, Massu would be the one playing him with his skilled hands.


End file.
